A Manslayer Story:A Tale of Love and Hate
by BattousaiTim
Summary: Tim and Misao run into a boy who's village is on fire.
1. Default Chapter

Here's the pilot chapter to a story I hope a good amount of you will enjoy. Enjoy!

This story is rated 13+ for now, but it will get more violent later.

(None of this is true.)

A Manslayer Story-A Tale of Love and Hate (Season 1)

(This story is based on an anime called "Rurouni Kenshin" and a boy named Tim Ouellette will star in it. This story will take place in 2 worlds, our world and the Kenshin world. In our world, it's January 2004, and in the Kenshin world, Tokyo, Japan 1878. Our story starts out in his bedroom where he lives in a house located in Michigan in a nice patch of woods. He lives with his mom and dad and well, how about I just tell it. His dad is a drunk and he gets angry about some things and likes to take it out on him. He especially hates it when he's like this when his mom's not home because his dad beats on him and tells him if he tells his mom about any of what goes on, he might kill him. Well, it all starts in his room.)

Act 1:Introduction  
Chapter 1:Arrival

(Tim's bedroom)

Dad: You little brat! Apologize right now!

Tim: For what? I didn't do anything.

Dad: You know damn well what you did, so apologize, NOW!

Tim: Dad, please stop it!

(Dad slaps Tim hard on the face and he goes flying onto his bed and starts crying.)

Dad: Humph...You little brat! You're grounded!

(Dad leaves the room.)

Tim: Why does he do this? Why does he have to drink?

(After a few minutes, Tim decided to watch something. He popped in an anime called "Rurouni Kenshin" and lay on his bed watching it. Every time he watches this, he always wishes to be there and away from the horrors of his world, which are his dad, bullying, school, and well, everything you could think of. He started crying again, until out of nowhere, a t-storm blew in.

Tim: What the...A t-storm during the winter? Unusual.

(He chose to ignore it and kept on watching Kenshin, until all of a sudden, lightning struck the satellite and scared the bejebbies out of Tim. Tim calmed down until he saw his TV was being affected. He was freaking out until all of a sudden, "WAS BEING ZAPPED INTO IT!" After that, it was all black.

(Tokyo, Japan 1870)

(It's raining out. We are shown a guy with a sword wearing a purple and white kimono, facing 4 guys with swords. It looks like a fight is about to break out, but it doesn't seem like much because all you see in a split second is the lone guy in one place and then on the other side of the 4 guys. Then, the 4 guys fall to the ground WITHOUT NO BLOOD IN SIGHT. That's right! This guy is carrying a reverse-blade sword, which you should know when used, can't slay or kill anyone and has god-like speed during battle. Later, you'll find out why this is. The guy puts his sword in his sheathe and starts walking home until in a side alley, a flash of light is seen.)

: ORO! (You'll find out why he says this.)

(The guy goes to investigate and is ready for anything. He didn't know if it was a gang of fighters or not so he had his sword at the ready. When he turned the corner, all he saw was a boy in Japanese clothing lying on the ground. He goes to see who it was.)

: Hey kid, are you alright?

Tim: Ohhhhhhh...

: Were you beat up?

Tim: Ohhhhhhh...Yes...

: Well, could I ask what happened?

Tim: Well...(Tim looks up and sees who he was talking too. All of a sudden, he freaks out.) You're... You're...

: What?

Tim: You're...K...K...

: Are you trying to say I'm Kenshin the battousai?

Tim: Why... yes.

Kenshin: Hmmmm... You must've heard the rumors about me how I worked for the government and slayed other people for the good of this country, and then somehow, somewhere, I disappeared and has never been heard from anyone again?

Tim: Yes, I have…………in ways.

Kenshin: You don't have to be afraid, because something has taught me that job didn't work out for me. So, I decided to get a type of sword that doesn't kill so as to atone for the sins I've committed and protect people with it.

Tim: (smiles) That's nice.

Kenshin: Yeah. Anyhow, what happened to you?

Tim: Well... Like you said...I….was beat up and I fell unconscious.

Kenshin: Then, what was that flash of light?

Tim: It was a bomb.

Kenshin: Oh, okay.

(They look at each other for a minute.)

Kenshin: Do you have a home?

Tim:... Well, no.

Kenshin: No relatives, just a homeless kid?

Tim: Yeah.

Kenshin: Well, how about you come with me? I have a nice home with lots of great friends. You'd like them.

Tim: That sounds great.

(Kenshin helps Tim off the ground and in the rain, starts walking towards his home.)

Next time: Tim meets Kenshin's friends and tells a story. Also, a mysterious visitor decides to crash the party.


	2. Act 1, Chapter 2

Last time: We were introduced to Tim Ouellette who has been being abused by his dad. After this happened one night, he watched "Rurouni Kenshin" and was suddenly surprised when a t-storm came in during the winter. Lightning struck the satellite and channeled through too Tim's TV and zapped him into it. After that, Tim found himself in the Kenshin world, and then met Kenshin himself! The thing was he didn't want to look suspicious and know all about him, so he came up with a story. After intros between each other, Kenshin suggested that Tim come with him to where he lives.

Act I: Introduction  
Chapter 2: Story

Kenshin: So, what happened to your parents?

Tim: They died, trying to protect me from a gang of swordsmen. After that, I managed to escape. (Remember, Tim is making this up, but he'll tell the truth soon enough.)

Kenshin: Gee, it must've been sad seeing them being killed in front of you.

Tim: Yes, it was very sad.

Kenshin: I am sorry for your loss.

Tim: That's alright. (He lowers his head.)

Kenshin:Is there something wrong?

Tim: No... It's nothing.

Kenshin: Good! Well anyhow, we're here.

(They have shown up at what is a dojo. The nameplate by the front doors is labeled "Kamiya School.")

Kenshin: How about we go inside?

Tim: Okay.

(They go inside and are greeted by 7 people.)

: Hey Kenshin, welcome home.

Kenshin: Hi, Miss Kaoru.

(Kaoru Kamiya is 17 years, always wears a kimono, is the owner of the dojo, and is the assistant master of the Kamiya Kasshin style, a sword style used to protect people. This style involves mostly wooden swords. Her father used to be the master, but has died 10-15 years ago. She only has 1 student because of reasons in the past. She and Kenshin are kind of a couple, but aren't married yet.  
Side note: Kenshin's sword style is called the Hiten Mitsirugi. (more on this later.)

: What's up, Kenshin?

Kenshin: Hi, Yahiko.

(Yahiko Myojin is a self-centered boy who is 10 years old. He is helpful around the house (sometimes) and is sometimes arrogant. He is the only student being taught the Kamiya Kasshin style. Overall, he's a nice boy.)

: How's it hanging, Kenshin?

Kenshin: Hey Sanosuke.

(Sanosuke Sagara is a freeloader mostly and is 19 years old. He never pays his bills at a restaurant in Tokyo called the Akabeko, he picks fights a lot, and wanders around the dojo doing nothing mostly. He used to be a fighter-for-hire until having a fight with Kenshin who he was hired to do so by someone you'll meet later. He lost then decided to quit the fighting business for reasons between them. Also, he used to be part of a false imperial army in the past and regrets talking about them because of seeing his captain be shot to death, but he's getting over it. His last name is Sagara, which was his captain's last name. His nickname is Sano.)

: Welcome back, Sir Ken.

Kenshin: Thanks, Megumi.

(Megumi Takani is a doctor who's 21 years old and helps out at a clinic with a doctor who's friends with Kenshin and the others in downtown Tokyo. She has had a hard past because of a war in a city called Edo where she has lost a lot of loved ones. She was the only survivor. She has tried killing herself many times before. Another thing is she was forced to make opium by a crude man in charge of a bunch of warriors and a group called the Oniwaban Group. More info later.)

: Hello there, Kenshin.

Kenshin: Hi Doctor Gensai.

(Doctor Gensai is about 65 years old and is in charge of the clinic in Tokyo and is helped by Megumi with patients.)

: (Two little girls) Hi Uncle Ken!

Kenshin: Hi there Ayame and Suzume.

(Ayame and Suzume are 2 little 5 and 3-year-old girls. Ayame is 5 and Suzume is 3. They are Doctor Gensai's granddaughters.)

Kaoru: Well Kenshin, how did it go?

Kenshin:It went quite well, that it did.

Kaoru: That's good to hear. (She looks at Tim.) Ummm... Who's this?

Kenshin: Oh, sorry. This is Tim Ouellette. I found him after a sword fight in a side alley. He said he was beat up.

Kaoru:Is this true?

Tim: Yeah……

Kaoru: Oh, that's terrible.

Kenshin: Anyhow, he says he's homeless, so I decided too bring him here to live with us.

Kaoru: Oh, well that's alright. How does everyone else think?

All: Sure!

Kaoru: OK then, it's settled.

Tim: Thank you!

Kaoru: You're very welcome.

Kenshin: Miss Kaoru, is dinner ready yet?

Kaoru: Yes it is, we were waiting for you.

Kenshin: Oh, okay.

Kaoru: Hey Tim, want to eat with us?

Tim: Sure.

(They all go over to a table and kneel on their legs, except Sano and Yahiko. They sometimes consider sitting down and crossing their legs in front of them. These are traditional Japanese ways of sitting.)

Kaoru: Here you go!

(What is given to eat is beef stew.)

Tim: Mmmmmm... looks good.

Kaoru: Well, go ahead, dig in.

Tim: Thank you.

(Tim starts eating and stops for a moment after the first bite. He still can't believe that he's among people that are cartoon characters and that what he's eating is... REAL!)

Kenshin: Hey Tim, is there something wrong?

Tim: No….there isn't. (He starts eating again.)

Kaoru: Anyhow Tim, I was wondering if I could hear a little about yourself, if that's alright with you.

Tim: Well...

Kenshin:It's alright if you don't want to tell us.

Tim: ... I guess I will.

(Everyone starts to listen to Tim.)

Tim: Well...to put it bluntly...

Kaoru: Yes?

Tim: I'm...

Kenshin: What is it?

Tim:...

Sano: Say it already!

Tim: I'm... not part... of this...world.

All: WHAT!

Tim: I'm from America and well; I'm not really sure how I got here.

Kenshin: What's so strange about that?

Tim: I remember sitting in front of my TV until...

Yahiko: What's a... TV?

Tim: Huh? Oh yeah, this is 1878, right?

Kenshin: Yes it is, and what do you mean by that statement?

Tim: From where I am, it is 2004.

All: WHAT?

Tim: What I'm trying to say is...

Sano: Wait a second. Tell me what the hell is going on. This is getting very suspicious.

Tim: Alright. My name is, of course, Tim Ouellette, I'm from America of the year 2004 and I've known you even before I got here.

Kenshin: How is that?

Tim: It's like I said before, TV.

Sano: We still don't know what the hell it is.

Tim: A TV is mostly a type of metal box with a lot of mechanical things in it and it shows pictures and moving objects. A TV is something that hasn't been invented yet and will come along in about 60-70 years.

Kaoru: Well, that's hard to believe.

Tim: And also, like I said, I know all of you because in my time, and or world, you are what we call a cartoon and we watch you do things like fighting and all that. For example, I remember an episode when Kenshin found an engagement ring in a catfish, right?

(Kenshin is pale in the face right now.)

Kenshin: How did you know that?

Tim: Like I said, TV.

Kaoru: Man, this is truly hard to believe.

Tim: I know. I still don't even know how I really got here.

All: Hmmmm...

(All of a sudden, the dojo doors burst open and a guy with a beard holding a sword stands in the opening.)

Kenshin and Kaoru: Gohei Hiruma!

Gohei: Ha ha ha! How's it hanging?

(Gohei Hiruma is a good swordsman who's 37 years old, who in the past, has caused trouble to Kenshin and the others. Gohei used to attend at the Kamiya dojo when Kaoru's father was alive until he was expelled because he was using the sword style to kill. For another punishment, both of his hands were wounded enough so he could never hold a sword again. Another one of these times was when fighting with Kenshin. He decided to later get revenge on Kaoru's father by killing her, but Kenshin didn't allow it. 2 times after that, he has tried to have Kenshin killed. The first time was hiring Sano and the second time was hiring 2 other assassins and having Yahiko being tricked into bringing Kenshin's sword to him, but has failed at ALL attempts. Now, he comes back and SOMEHOW can hold a sword again.)

Kenshin: Gohei! What's the meaning of this?

Gohei: Pipe down! I'm not here for you; I'm here for the little battousai!

Kenshin: What do you mean!

Gohei:I'm talking about HIM! (He points at Tim.)

Tim: WHAT! ME!

Kaoru: Why him!

Gohei: Because I can sense a strong swordsman aura coming off of him, so I've come here to fight him.

Tim: But, I've never even held a sword before!

Gohei: LIAR! Pick up a sword NOW!

Kenshin: Gohei! You heard him, now get the hell out!

Gohei: Shut up! If you don't pick up a sword now, you will die where you sit!

Tim: NO!

Gohei: DO IT!

(With anger, Tim asks for a wooden sword and get's ready for battle, not knowing what he's getting himself into.)

Next time: GOHEI VS. TIM!

You wouldn't want to miss this! Something is about to happen and it will change Tim's life forever! This will conclude Act I as Chapter 3 will be titled Journey.


	3. A1 C3

Last time: As Tim meets Kenshin, they become friends and go to where he lives. Tim is introduced to everyone and has something to eat with them. During this time, he tells the whole truth about himself and everyone is shocked. Afterwards, a guy named Gohei Hiruma has come to fight Tim. But why! The reason is because he knows he's a good fighter but Tim says he isn't. Gohei get's to yelling and provokes Tim to fight, but with a wooden sword! Well, this is it. The fight is about to begin!

Act I: Introduction  
Chapter 3: Journey

Tim: Gohei! What do you want with me!

Gohei: Heh! Like I said, to do battle with you!

Tim: Like I said, I haven't held a sword before!

Gohei: Shut up! Now, let's fight!

Tim: Fine!

Kaoru: Tim, be careful!

(Tim and Gohei charge at each other.)

Gohei: Get ready to taste my blade!

(Gohei swings his sword at Tim and misses by an inch. When Tim has a chance, he swings his wooden sword at Gohei but misses too.)

Tim: Damn!

Gohei: I'm not being fooled by your act. I know you're faster than this! Now, come on!

Tim: SHUT UP!

(Tim swings again, but to no prevail, misses again, then when Gohei has his chance, swings his and cut's Tim's sword in half.)

Tim: NO!

Gohei: Ha ha ha!

Kenshin: Tim!

Gohei: You have no more weapons! Now, you're dead!

Tim: Uggh...  
Sano: This isn't good!

(Tim stands where he is and thinks about what to do, until...)

Tim: Kenshin, throw your sword here!

Kenshin: What!

Tim: NOW!

(Kenshin throws his sword to Tim and he struggles to catch it. When he holds it, he get's accustomed to the weight, until a big flash of light surrounds him.)

Gohei: What the...!

All: Tim!

(After a few seconds, the light has faded and we are shown Tim again, standing there holding the sword.)

Kenshin: Tim, are you alright!

Tim: Well...yeah!

Gohei: I don't know what the hell that was, but now that you have a weapon, we can get on with the fight.

Tim: Fine with me!

(They both get into fighting stances to start off round 2.)

Gohei: I'm ready when you are!

(Tim has an angry face on him and takes the sword out of the sheathe then throws it to the ground!)

Tim: Here we go!

(All of a sudden, like before with Kenshin, we see Tim on the other side of Gohei and Gohei is just standing there. His eyes are in back of his head with a shocked look on his face, then he falls to the ground.)

All: HUH?

Tim:(stunned)What...did I...just do!

Kenshin: This is UNREAL!

Kaoru: He said he's never held a sword before until he uses yours and it's like his hidden powers are revealed!

Sano: That's gotta be it!  
Yahiko: I mean...he said he never held a sword before!

Megumi: This is all too weird!

Gensai: I agree!

Tim: Is...this for real!

Kenshin: Tim, I agree my sword has revealed your hidden powers.

Tim: Probably! But still...

Kaoru: What is it, Tim?

Tim: Is this the reason...why I'm here?

Gohei: (getting up) Uggh...

Tim: What!

Gohei: Heh heh! So THAT'S the power I've been waiting for! So now that I know who you are, let me tell you something in 2 words. Makoto Shishio!

All: WHAT!

Kenshin: I thought he was killed! I know it, I was there!

Gohei: Nope, he's alive and well, thanks to little battousai!

Tim: Hold on! My name is Tim Ouellette and I wouldn't consider myself a battousai. Anyhow, what do you mean by, "thanks to me!"

Gohei: Somehow, he came back to life with all his followers of the Juppongatana with him when you showed up here in Tokyo!

Tim: WHAT! I'm the reason for his resurrection!

Gohei: Looks that way, doesn't it? Ha ha ha ha ha!

Sano: Shut UP!(Sano charges him and punches him square in the stomach. Gohei lets out a large wail, then falls to the ground!)That shut him up!

(Everyone is now silent.)

Kenshin: Shishio...How can it be!  
(For those of you who want to know, Makoto Shishio was/is a madman who is 31. In the past, he was just like Kenshin, a manslayer, but was considered the successor of Kenshin. One day, the government thought he was going to far and decided to put a stop to his evil plans. They drenched his body with oil, then set him on fire. They watched him burn too see him die, but somehow he survived the flames. After that, he became a demon of revenge and gathered together a group of warriors that he called the Juppongatana and spread his evil. Just recently, Kenshin and the others got back from Kyoto with a long hard battle with Shishio. Kenshin, during the fight, almost died, but thanks to friends he's met and the skills he's learned, he overcame defeat but the thing is, Kenshin didn't actually kill him. It was due to the environment they were fighting in and Shishio's condition from the burns he got from the fire incident. The environment was kind of like a boiler room, but was outside, where smokestacks were sticking out and spitting out fire, and because of fighting too hard and the hot environment, Shishio combusted. But, like Gohei said, due to Tim, he's alive again! But, how! He also said the whole Juppongatana. It is quite a mystery.)

Tim: But...Is this why I'm here! To fight Shishio!

Kenshin: I don't know Tim, but maybe.

(Tim sit's down for a moment.)

Tim: So, will I leave this place, after I beat him?

Kenshin: Maybe.

Tim: But I don't want to! I don't want to go back to my dad. He's so cruel!

Kenshin: So, you DO have a family?

Tim: Yes I do. I said I didn't before because I wasn't telling the truth before.

Kenshin: Oh, I see.

Yahiko: So Tim, what are you gonna do?

Tim: I...don't know.

Kenshin: Well, if you think the reason you're here is too fight Shishio, then well, maybe you will have too.

Tim: I didn't expect ANY of this.

Kenshin: I don't know what to tell you.

(Silence)

Kenshin: So, what's it going to be?  
Tim:...

Kenshin:...

Tim: I guess...I'll have to go,

Kenshin: Well, it's your choice Tim. It's up too you.

Tim: Yeah.

(After this, they went to bed and thought over all that happened, especially Tim, who is going to be expecting a long, hard journey that Kenshin has once taken.)

Next time: Tim says goodbye to his friends and takes his leave. He also stops at places to buy supplies, which is including...WHAT! A japanese sword! Find out why next time as Tim's journey begins next time as Act II begins with Chapter 1:Embark.


	4. A2 C4

Last time: The Introduction Saga started off with Tim being somehow transferred into the Kenshin world. He then met Kenshin and then was introduced to his friends, or we should say had a little, "I know who you are" talk. Yes, Tim told the truth of who he was and everyone was shocked. Afterwards, a guy named Gohei Hiruma attacked the dojo and battled with Tim. Things weren't looking good for Tim till he was given Kenshin's reverse-blade sword and his hidden powers were unleashed. He defeated him then was given information on Makoto Shishio, a great warrior that seemed to have come back from the dead when Tim showed up. Tim thought of this as being the reason why he's here, so as going to bed, Tim thought of his long, hard journey coming up.

The long hard journey begins today!

Act II:A Journey Once Taken  
Chapter 1:Embark

(As everyone got up on the morning of September 10th, 1878, everyone was all quiet and thinkimg over all that has happened overnight and thinking of how Tim will do on his long and perilious journey ahead against Makoto Shishio.)

(At breakfast time)

All:...

Yahiko:Hey...Um, Tim?

Tim:Yes?

Yahiko:How is it where you live?

Tim:Well, it's kind of hard to explain. I'll tell you when I get back, or IF I get back.

Yahiko: Oh...

All:...

Tim:Anyhow, I seem to know what to expect, after watching Kenshin fight him. I'm quite positive we won't fight in the same area you did Kenshin.

Kenshin:Probably not, because he probably knows what'll happen, just like last time.

Tim:Yeah, I agree.

Sano:Hey, Tim?

Tim:Yes?

Sano:How about I come with you? You might need help.

Tim:Thanks, but I think this journey is only meant for me.

Sano: Don't be an idiot! You might underestimate your own strength and DIE! We don't want that!

Tim: Oh yeah, well, how the hell do you think I reacted when I found out I have to do this! Huh! If this is my reason of being here, then so be it! I'll die an honorable warrior if possible, so SHUT UP!

All:...

Tim:I'm sorry...I'm just scared...(He starts crying)

Kaoru: (holding Tim)There, there Tim. We were also surprised by what happened.

(Tim continues to cry)

All:...

Kenshin:Tim?

Tim: (sniffling)Yes?

Kenshin:I was wondering how you thought of this?

Tim:Well, if you(sniff)think about it...destiny.

Kenshin: Destiny!

Tim:Maybe that's it?

Kenshin:Maybe...but still...

Tim:What?

Kenshin:Why would your destiny be here?

Tim:You know, (sniff)that does sound weird.

Kenshin:Wouldn't something in your time make more sense?

Tim:You're right.

(Suddenly, there's thunder, and it starts pouring.)

Sano: Ohhh, boy.

Kaoru:Come on, everyone! Let's get inside.

Tim:...No.

Kaoru:What...but Tim!

Tim:I'm going to leave now, and get back as soon as I can. This rain will only delay me and give Shishio an advantage at what he's planning. So, I guess I'll take my leave. Goodbye.

Kaoru:Wait Tim, don't you need some money?

Tim: Oh, yeah. Heh heh.

Kaoru:How much do you think you need?

Tim:Probably about 3,500 yen.

Kaoru: 3,500! What are you going to do with all that!

Tim:Buy a sword of course.

All:What! Why!

Kenshin:Tim, you can just use my reverse-blade sword. I won't be using it while you're gone probably.

Tim:...That won't be necessary.

Kenshin:Why!

Tim:I have a feeling I'll have to do more that you had to do, so I've decided to get a japanese sword.

Kenshin:No!

Kaoru:Tim, please don't kill!

Tim:I have no choice!

All:...

Kaoru:Well, if you want the money, go to the bank and ask for 3,500 zenny out of Kaoru Kamiya's account.

Tim: Okay. Thanks...Kaoru.

Kaoru:You're welcome.

Tim: Well...Goodbye everyone. I hope...to see you again.

All:...Bye.

(With that done, they stand in the dojo as they watch Tim walk off toward Kyoto in the pouring rain.)

(When Tim arrived in town, he knew where to go. First, he went to the bank and took out 3,500 yen like he requested from Kaoru, then he went to the closest sword shop and bought the best japanese sword there, for about 2,750 yen. The shopkeeper was kind of creeped out by how Tim looked when he bought the sword, but was probably thinking that maybe this was a gift for someone and he was buying it for that person, but that was far off. This sword was for Tim, to slay and get rid of Makoto Shishio...for good.)

TO BE CONTINUED

Tim has now begun his long, hard journey against a man who seems to threaten Japan once more, and it's his job to stop him before it's too late.

Next time:

Chapter 2:Friend


	5. A2 C5

Last time:Tim said bye to his friends and set off for Kyoto.

Act II:A Journey Once Taken  
Chapter 2:Friend

(After leaving Tokyo and buying all his supplies, Tim started down his way down the only road to Kyoto. While walking, he stopped at a place where he overlooked a pond. He thought of how Kaoru felt when Kenshin left her the first time. He was surprised that he was standing in the very exact spot where Kenshin just hugged Kaoru and walked away. After that, Kaoru kneeled down and cried, then went home as sad as ever. She didn't eat for 2 days, till 2 women from the Akabeko, a restaurant in downtown Tokyo, helped out, along with Yahiko to get her on her feet and have her go to Kenshin in Kyoto. Sano also went too, but went alone because he made a promise with Kenshin when they met that they would fight together as friends.)

Tim:Boy, it must've been tough for all of them, to go through all of that.(sigh)Well, I guess I should get going.

(He walked on in the rain and wept. Then, when he found a big tree to sleep under, he stopped and took a rest.)

(Later that afternoon)

(As Tim was waking up, someone was standing next to him.)

:Hello, hello?

Tim: Oh...

:Who are you?

Tim: Oh...I'm Tim, And who...Huh!

(After taking a good look at the person, he gasped. He knew who it was, but didn't want to give it away and look suspicious.)

:Is something wrong?

Tim:Uhh...No.

:Good. Anyhow, the name's Misao Makimachi! Please to meet you!

Tim:Hi.

(Misao Makimachi is a girl-ninja who's 16 years old. She's part of the Oniwaban Group and was made the leader after something that the ex-leader went through with Shishio and other things before. She can be a snob sometimes, but is still a nice girl.)

Misao: So, what're you doing here?

Tim: I'm on a trip to Kyoto.

Misao:With a sword?

Tim:I use it for...protection.

Misao:Have you killed someone yet?

Tim:No.

Misao:Good. It's not nice to kill.

Tim:Yeah...

Misao:Anyhow, if you're going to Kyoto, let me go with you. I live there and I was just on my way from visiting some friends.

Tim: Oh, okay.

(After that, they started off.)

Misao: So, how old are you? I was just wondering because you seem a little young to be fighting with a sword.

Tim:I'm 16.

Misao:Heh, you're the same age as me.

Tim:Really!

Misao:What a coincidence.

Tim:Yeah.

Misao: What business do you have in Kyoto?

(Tim thought for a moment to think of something in place of "to kill Makoto Shishio," then thought of a reason.)

Tim:Family.

Misao:Family, huh? Who are you related to? I know about everyone in Kyoto, so I'll probably know them.

(Now Tim was stuck. If Misao knew everyone in Kyoto, then he would have to tell her the truth. He couldn't help it, so he just came up with a Japanese name.)

Tim:The Tenchi family.

Misao:Tenchi, huh?

Tim:Yeah.(He's shaking with nervousness without letting her realize)

Misao: Of course! Those people! They're nice, aren't they?

Tim: (He breathes a sigh of relief.)They are.

Misao:Well, I'll walk you there then, if you don't know the way.

Tim:That's nice of you, but I'll walk by myself when we get to Kyoto.

Misao: Okay. Say, aren't you getting hungry?

Tim: Yes, I am.

Misao:How about we stop for a snack?

Tim:That's fine.

(Misao opens up a bag and hands Tim something.)

Tim:This is...!

Misao:What is it?

Tim: Oh...nothing.

(Tim was shocked just now because he remembered Misao eating this in the show with a friend of her's.)

Misao: So, is it good?

Tim:Yes, thank you.

(After a quick break, they continue on.)

Misao: Have you heard the rumors?

Tim:What?

Misao:Makoto Shishio is back, and more powerful than ever.

Tim: (sarcastilcally) Oh yeah, I hated that bastard.

Misao:But the thing I don't get is he came back from THE DEAD. Weird, isn't it?

Tim:Yeah.

Misao:And a strong swordsman is staying at the Kamiya Dojo, which they say, "isn't part of our world."

Tim:I haven't heard of that. But I know Kaoru Kamiya.

Misao: Oh, well then you haven't heard of the swordsman.

Tim:No, I haven't.

Misao:Well, they say that this man showed up somehow in Tokyo and met Kenshin Himura. He was taken to the Kamiya Dojo and he told everyone the truth of who he really is. He then heard the news from a strong swordsman who attacked the dojo that Shishio was back because of him. They say he and all of the Juppogatana came back for revenge from the dead, and all because of that guy showing up in Tokyo. Weird, huh?

Tim:Yeah...

Misao:And he has left to kill Shishio. So odd...

Tim:...Yeah.

Misao: OKAY! STOP IT!

Tim: Stop what?

Misao:You're him, aren't you?

Tim:Huh!

Misao:You're the boy on a mission to kill Shishio, right!

Tim:How did you know!

Misao:I mean, come on, it's obvious you're like the only one I've met on this road so far!

Tim:But...

Misao:I know you know who I am!

Tim:Well...

Misao: Don't try to deny it! Confess!

Tim:...

Misao:Well!

Tim:...

Misao:Tim?

Tim:...Alright. Yes, you're Misao Makimachi, you're grandpa's name is Okina, you're part of the Oniwaban Group, you're fond of Aoshi Shinomori, and...

Misao:Okay...It seems you are the one.

Tim:Yes.

Misao:I just want to know...Do you really want to do this?

Tim: Do I have a choice?

Misao:Well...

Tim:You wanna know what! I was FORCED into this! I never wanted something like this! I was just in my room till poof, I ended up here, met some friends, then was sent on a mission to assassinate a madman. Do you think I wanted this!

Misao:Well...no.

Tim:Good, because I didn't!

Misao: (crying)I'm sorry. I made you mad. I'll remember not to bother you again.(She runs off.)

Tim:Wait! I didn't mean too...I'm sorry.

(Tim is left alone, crying.)

THE NEXT DAY

Tim: (to himself)I wonder what happened to Misao? I didn't mean to make her mad. I hope I see her again.(sighs)

(Suddenly, Misao appears.)

Tim:Oh, Misao?

Misao:Tim...

Tim:Yes?

Misao:...I'm sorry.

Tim:You mean it?

Misao:Yes.

Tim:I'm sorry too.

Misao:Thanks!

(They look at each other.)

Tim:Is that all?

Misao: No. I was just wondering, maybe, if I could join you and help you on your journey, if you want me too.

Tim:That'd be great!

Misao:I know we'll make a great team!

Tim:Yeah.

(And so, Misao and Tim continue on the journey, together.)

Next time:They show up at a village being conquered by Shishio.


	6. A2 C6

It's a good thing Tim has someone to help him out, because he's going to need it.

Act II:A Journey Once Taken  
Chapter 3:Village

(1 hour after joining each other)

Misao: Oh boy, I'm SO tired of walking.

Tim:I can't blame you, we've been walking for close to an hour.

Misao: Ohhhhhhhhhhh...

Tim:I guess we should take a break.

Misao:Good idea.

Tim and Misao: (sitting down under a tree) Ohhhhhhhh...

Tim:Boy, am I beat.

Misao: Same here.

(Suddenly, someone approaches)

: Oh good, I found someone!

Tim:Huh? What's wrong?

:My village is on fire!

Misao and Tim:What!

:Please, come help us!

Tim:Alright, lead the way!

(They are lead to a good-sized village with houses on both sides and a road going through the middle. Other than that, it was a peaceful village. But not now, because it was on fire.)

Misao:How did this happen!

:We did something to anger Master Shishio!

Misao and Tim: Shishio!

:Yes!

Tim: Damn him!

: Do you know of him?

Tim:I'm trying to kill him!

:You are!

Tim:Yes!

: Don't you know the danger that he can cause!

Tim:Yes!

:Whoa, you must be strong!

Tim: Somewhat.

:You might be the one.

Tim:The...one?

:The mysterious visitor from Tokyo.

Tim: Yes I am.

:What's your name?

Tim:Tim Ouellette from America. What's yours?

:I'm Yoshi Aihara.

Tim:Nice to meet you. Anyhow, let's get to work.

Yoshi: Right!

(They set to work, along with other villagers to put the fire out. They have trouble until some policemen show up and help with the fire too, along with the chief.)

Chief:Excuse me, are you Sir Tim Ouellette?

Tim:Yes I am.

Cheif:Hello, I am police cheif Miraki. I have been told by Mr.Himura I would have probably run into you. You are trying to kill Makoto Shishio, right?

Tim:I am.

Chief:Well, Kenshin Himura told me to give you this for when you're hurt.

(Chief Miraki hands Tim medicine.)

Tim:Thanks! I'm going to need this.

(What Tim was given was ointment, a special medicine Megumi made for Kenshin before and was now in the hands of Tim.)

Misao:Well Tim, what now?

Tim:Now, we go and kick Shishio's ass!

Yoshi:Are you sure? You might get killed.

Tim:I've thought that this is probably the reason I'm here, so I can't run away.

Yoshi:How can this be the reason! Why can't it be just living a nice, peaceful life here?

Tim:I don't know. I thought of that myself. I thought "why couldn't I just have a normal life and make friends like I could in my world?" My life was as bad as this before I got here. In my world, I was being bullied in school, beat up on by my dad, and not making many friends till I got here, and the good thing was I know everyone I met already, which are Kenshin, Kaoru, Sanosuke, Yahiko, everyone, even Misao here. They were my "imaginary" friends in my world and the one's I looked up too. They made me feel good about myself and made me laugh. They were my friends.

Yoshi: Oh, that's sad.

Misao:Yeah.

Tim:That's alright. Somehow...I like it here better, even when I'm forced to kill.

(Everyone's silent)

Tim:Well, now that the fire is out, I think it's time to go meet Shishio and settle the score for good.

Misao:Are you sure about that, Tim?

Tim:I've made up my mind.(silence)Alright, let's go!

Misao:Right!

Yoshi:Good luck to you!

Miraki: Same here!

Tim: Thanks you guys. We'll meet again...right?

Yoshi: Of course!

Tim:Alright Misao, let's go!

(And so, the battle heats up. Tim meets Shishio face-to-face, next time.)


End file.
